


le festin

by AdelineVW7



Series: other lives and dimensions [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sakura runs a cooking channel, Sasuke has a tomato garden, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: She teases, “I thought you didn’t like sweets, Sasuke-kun.” He stares for a long moment, before he resumes eating his snack. He then tells her, almost too low and soft for the microphones to pick up, “Not if it’s you, or yours.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: other lives and dimensions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959007
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

"I lay the table of my new life  
I am glad about the idea of this new fate  
A life of hiding and then finally free  
The feast is on my way"

\- "Le festin" by Camille

* * *

**[Thank you for 2mil subs!] Outtakes, extras, and a surprise**

**SakuraCooks**

2.14M subscribers

Published on 16 September 2020 

Intro music, and title screen. Scene transitions to Sakura introducing the video: “Hello, friends, and welcome to another episode of SakuraCooks! Today is for you guys—thank you for letting us reach 2 million subscribers! As a treat, we’ll be showing you a series of extras and outtakes, with a bit of a surprise at the end. We hope you enjoy!” She winks and blows the audience a kiss. End scene.

 _Next scene_ : Sakura seems to be starting to film. She is behind her kitchen counter, and all her ingredients and equipment are already laid out in front of her. She is looking at a point beside the camera, and then she smiles, eyes soft. A tall, handsome, dark-haired man comes up to her, and tucks stray strands of hair behind her ear. She giggles, and kisses him on the cheek. 

_Next scene_ : Another instance where the guy comes up to fix Sakura’s hair. He also helps her with her apron. He ties it behind her, and when she turns to face him, he pecks her on the lips. 

_Next scene_ : A montage of stolen kisses between the two of them. 

_Next scene_ : It seems to be Sakura’s living room. The frame is focused on the mystery boyfriend; she is filming him while he’s munching on a carrot cupcake. She teases, “I thought you didn’t like sweets, Sasuke-kun.” He stares for a long moment, before he resumes eating his snack. He then tells her, almost too low and soft for the microphones to pick up, “Not if it’s you, or yours.” The camera angle pans elsewhere, and the sound of a quick kiss is heard. And then a soft, shy, “I love you, do you know that,” from her. 

_Next scene_ : Sakura is introducing a new episode, and she can’t seem to enunciate the words properly. “Hello, friends, and welcome bak… wuhlcome back… welcome back to SakuraCooks! Ugh.” She lightly slaps both cheeks a couple times, as if trying to snap herself out of her predicament. From off screen, the boyfriend [Sasuke] tells her, “You can do it, babe!” There is a hint of laughter in his voice. She fixes her gaze on him, and then sticks her tongue out. 

_Next scene_ : Sakura is frying fish. It is splattering oil everywhere, and she’s smiling nervously at the camera. Suddenly there is a particularly nasty oil explosion, which actually makes her scream. There is the sound of frantic footsteps, and then Sasuke bursts into the frame, with a worried, “Are you okay?!?” She gestures at her handiwork, embarrassed. He walks up to her, and they finish the cooking together. 

_Next scene_ : Darkness, at first, as if someone is covering the camera. When they uncover it, the audience sees that it is Sasuke—he seems to be setting it down in a hidden location. When he is satisfied with its placement, he takes a few steps back, and arranges himself on the couch. He waits for Sakura to arrive. 

When she does, he pats the space beside him, and she sits down. She sighs contentedly, and leans her head against his shoulder. After a while, he takes her left hand, and smoothly slips a ring on her fourth finger. She gasps, and her eyes shine with happy tears. 

He kisses the knuckles of her left hand, and asks, “Will you do it, then?” 

She nods, smiles. “Yes, Sasuke-kun. Yes. A thousand times yes.” They embrace. 

_Next scene_ : Sasuke and Sakura are sitting on the same couch. She is smiling, and he is looking off to the side, with the most serene expression on his face. “So there we have it, everyone. Thank you for your patronage so far, and we hope you continue to support us in this journey. See you next time on SakuraCooks!” She waves at the camera, and the glimmer of gold on her left hand could plainly be seen. End of episode. 


	2. Chapter 2

**[SakuraCooks E143] Cooking for my wife**

**SakuraCooks**

4.54M subscribers

Published on 07 February 2022

Intro music, and title screen, but with slight modifications. The color scheme has changed from pink to blue, and there are tomato graphics instead of cherry blossom ones. It transitions to Sasuke introducing the episode, with a deadpan delivery, “Hello, and welcome to another episode of SakuraCooks. Which today might be a misnomer, because this time she won’t be cooking—she will just be… eating. I hope you find this video to your satisfaction.”

From off-screen, Sakura quips, “You need to be more charming for this, darling!” Sasuke only raises an eyebrow at her, before he stares straight into the camera. After a long moment, he _seductively_ blows hair out of his face, and then _smirks._ The viewers cannot see her, but the action seems to have reduced Sakura to a flustered mess—some coughing could be heard. Sasuke’s smirk turns into a soft smile. He walks off the frame, presumably to make up to his wife for the teasing. End scene.

 _Next scene:_ The shot is of a small vegetable garden. A sizable plot of said garden has been allotted to tomato plants—at the time of filming, these are already heavy with sun-ripened fruit. After a gratuitous sweep of the tomato plants, Sasuke enters the scene. He is dressed in a gray shirt and some worn sweatpants, and equipped with a huge basket. Somehow even with that attire, he still looks extraordinarily beautiful. 

Sasuke kneels and begins inspecting his plants, and the camera zooms in on him. He plucks a large tomato off one of the plants, and brings it closer to the lens. The fruit is perfectly ripe, but has slight blemishes. “You should not throw away fruit like this; it is still perfectly usable,” he begins. He has the air of a connoisseur about him—this seems to be one of his areas of expertise. “The flavor of vine-ripened tomatoes cannot be rivaled by any store-bought varieties, because those fruits were made to ripen after picking. They will not get the same depth and complexity of flavor that homegrown tomatoes will have.” 

An amused huff, and then Sakura’s face pops into view for a brief moment. “My husband, the tomato farmer,” she quips, and then steps out of the frame. Sasuke says nothing, but throws a tomato in her direction. She giggles, seemingly having caught it with ease. End scene.

 _Next scene:_ Sasuke is at the kitchen, at Sakura’s usual spot. In front of him is the basket of tomatoes, a handful of aromatics, and a variety of cooking implements: a set of knives, a chopping board, and a roasting pan. He looks directly into the camera, and his gaze is intense. “Today I’m going to be showing you how I make the best out of our homegrown tomatoes.” A beat, and then he cracks up. “Annoying woman,” he breathes out, fond. [It could be assumed that there was a joke that passed between the couple, that the audience was unable to see.] When Sasuke regains his cool, he fixes his gaze on the camera again. The smile lingers in his eyes. “Today we’re making my recipe for tomato pasta. Let’s get cooking.”

_Next scene:_ Sasuke is washing the tomatoes. He places them on a kitchen towel to take away the excess water, and then he lays them on a single layer in the baking tray. “You might be wondering at the novelty of this. But the fact is that… if you build your sauce on a base of roasted tomatoes, you will get the natural sweetness of the fruit, nuanced by the smoky, roasted flavor. With homegrown tomatoes, this is the best way to go.”

He drizzles oil on the pan, and pops it into a preheated oven. “This will take around 40 to 45 minutes of roasting. While that is going,” he instructs, as he reaches for his knife, chopping board, and the aromatics, “we are going to chop these. We have time enough, there’s no need to rush it.” He expertly minces half a white onion, and a couple cloves of garlic. “We will put this in with the tomatoes just before they’re done, because they will take way less time to roast.” He also readies the pasta—he sets a pot of water on the stove, adds a fistful of salt, and then drops his linguine in when the water starts to boil.

The scene cuts to when Sasuke is taking his pan of tomatoes out of the oven. He places it over the stove. “Actually,” he begins, “at this point, our work is pretty much done. All that is left to do is this.” He easily takes off the skins of the tomatoes by lifting those up. He then scrapes the pan, mixing all of its contents together. It becomes a chunky, rustic-looking tomato sauce. “We can already mix our pasta in with this.” He taps his wooden spatula against the lip of the pan for emphasis. “However, we can elevate this further by adding a couple touches.” He tosses two pats of butter into the hot pan, and gently melts that into the sauce. “Adding butter will make for a creamy, velvety finish.” Finally, he drains the pasta, and adds them into the pan. “All done.”

_Next scene:_ Sakura is on the couch with her feet up, and wrapped in a blanket. The camera goes closer, and her face lights up with a smile. She holds out her hands, and Sasuke places the bowl of pasta in them. “Thank you, Papa.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

Sakura shrugs off her blanket, and mouths, “Come here.” The audience finally gets a full-body shot of Sakura, and her baby bump is revealed to her viewers for the first time. Sasuke comes over to her, and kisses her brow. She tilts up her head and pecks him on the cheek, before she tucks into her bowl of pasta. For a while she just eats, while Sasuke watches her with a soft smile.

“Is it good?”

“Oh, very much so.” Sakura looks into the camera, and points to her food. “My husband is a very talented cook. I’m a lucky woman.” Sasuke chuckles.

“That’s it for this week’s episode, everyone,” Sakura announces, as she finishes her pasta. She sets the bowl aside, and then rests her hands on her belly. “And because this is tiring business, Sasuke will be taking over for a while.” Sasuke nods, and then quips, “You’re free to unsubscribe now, if you wish.” Sakura swats him on the arm, laughing. “Hey!”

“That aside, thank you for watching.”

Sakura leans against her husband. Her face seems lit up from within; the smile is contagious. “See you next time!” 

End of episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pasta dish is adapted from a video recipe by youtuber Adam Ragusea ("Roasted Tomato Sauce," published 26 Jul 2019). He is one of this writer's favorite youtubers to watch. :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this. I would be honored to know what you think of this little story of mine. ♡


End file.
